Breaking Free
by zefronfan91
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are the school hottest couple but she is know as Troy's girl, but she wants to be know for more than being Troy's girl. Will she break out from being Troy's girl to Gabriella. Will it being harder than she thinks
1. Troy's Girl

**Chapter 1 ****–**** Troy****'****s Girlfriend**

Gabriella was walking to meet Troy when a boy ran up to her.

''Hi, Troy's girl'' said the boy.

Gabriella shouted back at the boy. ''my name is Gabriella, not Troy's girl''.

Troy walked up to her and kissed her.

''Hi'' said Troy.

''Hi'' said Gabriella.

''So, how are you'' said Troy.

'Good, maths was ok'' said Gabriella. Chad came up to Troy.

''Troy, what are you doing, basketball practice, your Dad having a well big go at us'' said Chad.

''I will talk to you later, ok'' said Troy. Chad pulled Troy away. Gabriella looked fed up and shouted ''Troy''

Gabriella walked home in a stress, thinking about her life her life with Troy.

When Gabriella went in her house she was angry and her Mom gave her what's wrong face.

''Are you ok, Gabby'' said Mrs. Montez.

''No'' shouted Gabriella as she ran to her to room.

Mrs. Montez ran after her. Gabriella locked the door while Mrs. Montez banged on the door and shouted.

''Let me in, Gabby, tell me what's wrong''. Gabriella opened the door and sat down on her bed.

''It's Troy'' said Gabriella.

Mrs. Montez sat down next to her. ''What has he done'' said Mrs. Montez.

''Nothing'' said Gabriella.

''What do you mean nothing'' said Mrs. Montez.

''Well it not him, if everyone else, if they knows my name, why do they keep calling me Troy's girl like I have no personality'' said Gabriella.

''Gabby, you have a personality'' said Mrs. Montez.

''And whenever I get time with him someone takes him away. I guess that the price to pay when your dating the most popular boy in the school'' said Gabriella.

''Gabby, do you love Troy'' asked Mrs. Montez. ''Of course I do. I can't forget the first day we met him'' said Gabriella.

''Talk to him, tell him how you feel'' said Mrs. Montez.

''I can't'' said Gabriella.

''Why honey'' said Mrs. Montez.

''Cause he will hate me'' said Gabriella. Mrs. Montez hugged Gabriella.

''He won't hate you, I promise'' said Mrs. Montez.

''You promise'' said Gabriella.

Gabriella left the house and walked to Troy house. Gabriella knocked on the door. Mrs. Bolton answered the door.

''Hi, Gabriella'' said Mrs. Bolton.

''Is Troy home'' asked Gabriella.

''No, he is playing basketball'' said Mrs. Bolton.

''Ok, can you tell him, I called for him'' said Gabriella walking away

''You can come in and wait for him'' shouted Mrs. Bolton.

''Ok, thanks'' said Gabriella. Gabriella walked in and sat on the sofa.

''So, Gabriella, how have you been'' said Mrs. Bolton.

''Good'' said Gabriella. Someone knocked on the door.

''Gabriella, I will be right back'' said Mrs. Bolton. Mrs. Bolton walked and answered the door. ''Troy'' said Mrs. Bolton surprised.

''Mom, you sound surprised'' said Troy.

''Well you are usually not here'' said Mrs. Bolton.

''I am here now'' said Troy. Troy hugged Mrs. Bolton

''Gabriella is here to see you'' said Mrs. Bolton. Troy walked in to the front room and saw Gabriella sitting there bored.

''Troy, can I talk to you'' said Gabriella.

''Of course'' said Troy ''Well''.

''In private'' said Gabriella. Troy holded Gabriella hand and walked to Troy's room.

''So, what did you want to talk about'' said Troy.

''Um, I don't know how to put this'' said Gabriella.

''Come on Gabby, it can't be that bad'' said Troy.

''Um, people call me Troy girl, I don't know mind but everyone calls me Troy's girl, I am Gabriella not Troy's girl'' said Gabriella.

''Oh, so what do you want me to do'' said Troy.

''I don't know, I just want to be know for someone who is good at something, not for dating the hottest boy in the school'' said Gabriella.

''Well, maybe we should not date anymore'' said Troy.

''What'' said Gabriella.


	2. The Break Up

**Chapter 2 ****–**** The break up**

Gabriella walk home upset thinking about Troy. Gabriella walked into her house and sat on the sofa. Mrs. Montez sat next to Gabriella.

''How did things go with Troy'' said Mrs. Montez.

''He broke up with me'' said Gabriella upset

''Why, honey'' said Mrs. Montez

''Because I told him that I didn't want to be called Troy's girl'' said Gabriella.

''Oh Gabby'' said Mrs. Montez. Mrs. Montez hugged Gabriella.

''Mom, I am going up to bed'' said Gabriella.

'Honey, its only 5'' said Mrs. Montez. Gabriella walked up to her room and sat on her bed and started to cry.

Gabriella walked to school upset and meets Taylor at the school. Taylor looked at Gabriella worried.

''What's wrong, Gabriella'' said Taylor.

''Um, me and Troy broke up'' said Gabriella. Taylor hugged Gabriella.

''Troy, man, why he did he do that'' said Taylor

''It's ok, I just wanna go to my classes'' said Gabriella.

Gabriella walked into her English class and saw Troy. Gabriella sat down on her seat. Troy came and talk to Gabriella. ''Hi Gabby'' said Troy.

''Hi'' said Gabriella

''How have you been'' said Troy

''Why should you care'' said Gabriella

''Even though we broke up, we still can be friends'' said Troy

''We can't be friends'' said Gabriella

''Why'' said Troy

''Because I always want to be more and we both know that something would happen'' Gabriella told Troy.

Troy waked over to his desk upset. Chad walked over to Troy.

''What the matter mate'' Chad asked

''Why have do girls have to be so weird'' Troy asked him

''What'' said Chad

''I asked Gabriella if we still can be friends and she said no'' said Troy.

''Wow, you don't do that, that's what the girls say'' said Chad

''Well I didn't know that'' said Troy.

Troy walked home upset thinking about Gabriella. Troy walked into his house and went up the stairs and Mr Bolton came out. ''Troy, where have you been'' said Mr Bolton.

''Nowhere'' said Troy

''Troy, you missed practice'' said Mr Bolton

''Dad, I don't care, basketball isn't fun anymore'' said Troy

''Troy, you love basketball'' said Mr Bolton

''Dad, my life isn't fun anymore'' said Troy.

Troy walked into his room and Mr Bolton followed him.

''What, why is your life not fun anymore'' asked Mr Bolton

''Because…..I don't want to talk about it'' said Troy

''Troy, if you don't tell me, I would not be able to help you'' said Mr Bolton

''Um, me and Gabriella break up'' said Troy

''Oh, so why did you and Gabriella break up'' said Mr Bolton.

''Um. Gabriella didn't want to be called Troy's girl'' said Troy

''Oh, It must have been hard for her, being your girlfriend and what not'' said Mr Bolton.

''I just want her back, I miss her smile and her singing voice'' said Troy

''Then why did you break up with her then'' said Mr Bolton

''I though that she didn't want to be my girlfriend, but now she doesn't't even want to be my friend'' said Troy.

''Troy, just give her some space, if she loves you, she will come back'' said Mr Bolton.

'' What is she doesn't come back'' said Troy.

''Troy, listen to me, if she loves you, she will come back'' said Mr Bolton

In an other house a parent was talking to her heart broken teenager.

''Mom, can I miss school tomorrow'' said Gabriella upset.

''What, Gabby, you never miss school'' said Mrs Montez.

''I used to love school but now I hate it'' said Gabriella

''Gabby, tell me why do you hate school'' said Mrs Montez.

''Troy, I don't want to see him'' said Gabriella

''Gabby, go to school and just talk to him'' said Mrs Montez

''Can we just move, can your company transfer you to somewhere else'' said Gabriella upset.

''No you can't move whether you feel like it, you can't just switch your life on or off'' said Mrs Montez.

''Ok, I just wanna go to bed'' said Gabriella.

Gabriella went up the stairs when someone knock on the door. Mrs Montez answered it. 'Hi Taylor'' said Mrs Montez.

''Can I come in'' said Taylor.

''Yeah, Gabriella is upstairs, maybe you can talk to her'' said Mrs Montez.

Taylor went upstairs and saw Gabriella crying on her bed.

''Hi Gabriella'' said Taylor. Taylor walked in and sat down next to Gabriella.

''Hi Tay'' said Gabriella,

''Um, so how are you'' said Taylor.

''Ok, I am just ok'' said Gabriella.

''Have you been singing'' said Taylor.

''No, I don't wanna sing anymore'' said Gabriella.

''Why'' asked Taylor

''Because singing is what me and Troy did'' said Gabriella. Taylor walked around and looked at pictures of Troy and Gabriella.

''Maybe it time, you break out from being Troy's girl to Gabriella'' said Taylor.

''I can't'' said Gabriella

Gabriella got up and got down all the pictures of her and Troy of the wall and put them in a small box in her desk.

''What are you doing'' asked Taylor.

''It would be easier, if I take all the pictures down'' said Gabriella.

''Gab, maybe you should audition for the school musical'' said Taylor

''I can't, Troy gave me confidence, without him, I am nothing, I will freeze'' said Gabriella.

''You can do it, Gabs, I have faith in you'' said Taylor

''Ok I will put my name down for the audition tomorrow'' said Gabriella.


	3. The Audition

**Chapter 3 ****–**** The Audition**

Gabriella walked to school nervous and walked over to the drama notice board and put her name down for the audition.

Troy was watching unknown to Gabriella. Chad came up behind Troy.

''Hi Troy, my man, what are you doing'' said Chad.

''Shh, I am watching Gabriella'' said Troy

''Troy, girls tend not to like stalkers, it totally creeps them out, I should know'' said Chad. Troy looked at Chad and told him to be quiet

Troy walked over to the notice board and looked at Gabriella name. Chad came up behind him.

''Oh Gabriella signed up for the school musical'' said Chad

''Why would she do that for'' said Troy

Chad put his hand on Troy shoulder and told him ''Maybe she is living her life''

''But why didn't she asked my to do the audition with her'' said Troy

''Troy, my man, you aren't't dating anymore'' said Chad

''I am going to go to the audition'' said Troy.

''To audition'' said Chad

''No to watch Gabriella'' said Troy

Taylor and Gabriella walked into the drama studio and sat down.

''I can't do this'' said Gabriella scared

''Gabriella, you can, ok, breathe'' said Taylor

All the single auditions were nearly finished and Troy walked in and saw Gabriella.

''The last person to audition for single part is Gabriella Montez'' said Mrs Darbus.

Troy walked in and hid behind the seats. Gabriella walked to the stage and started to sing.

_It__'__s funny when you find yourself looking from the outside_

_I am standing here but all I want is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe, miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend, that I don't really care_

''Thank you, Gabriella'' said Mrs Darbus. Gabriella walked off the stage and saw Troy. Gabriella walked to her seat and talked to Taylor.

''So how are you now'' said Taylor.

''Ok'' said Gabriella.

Troy walked up to Gabriella. ''Hi, Gabby'' said Troy

''Are you here to audition'' said Gabriella.

''No, No'' said Troy.

''Come on Troy, why did you come here then'' said Gabriella

''Anymore one else to audition'' shouted Mrs Darbus

''Come on Troy'' said Gabriella.

Troy walked to the stage. ''Are you going to audition, Troy'' said Mrs Darbus.

''Yeah, I am going to sing Start of Something New'' said Troy

_It__'__s the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you _

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart _

_The Start of something……new_

''That's our song'' said Gabriella surprised

''What'' said Taylor confused

''It's the song we sang when we met each other'' said Gabriella.

''What'' said Taylor

''We got picked at random to sing karaoke and the song was the start of something new'' said Gabriella

''Wow, maybe he is trying to get you back'' said Taylor

''Well I don't want him back'' said Gabriella

''You do want him back'' said Taylor

''I don't'' said Gabriella angrily

Gabriella walked away angry. Troy watched as Gabriella walked away.

''Taylor, where is Gabriella going'' said Troy

''I don't know, I think she is late for class'' said Taylor

''Ohh, can you tell her I want to see her'' said Troy

''Ok, I will, I better go'' said Taylor

''Bye'' said Troy.

Taylor walked away and saw Chad. ''Chad'' said Taylor. Chad came running up Taylor. Chad kissed her.

''Hi'' said Chad

''How's you'' said Taylor

''Good, trying to get Troy and Gabriella back together'' said Chad

''Me too, but Gabriella doesn't want to get back together with him'' said Taylor

''She does, she loves him'' said Chad

''Maybe they will get parts in the school musical'' said Taylor

''I have an idea'' said Chad. Chad whispered something into Taylor ear and Taylor nodded and they walked off holding each other hand.


	4. The Call Backs

**Chapter 4 ****–**** The Call Backs**

Gabriella walked to school notice board and looked at the musical call-backs.

Gabriella saw her and Troy's name as a double call-back.

Troy walked to the musical call-backs list and saw Gabriella looking at the list.

''Hi Gabby'' said Troy

''Hi Troy'' said Gabriella ''did you know that we are paired for the call-backs''

Gabriella walked away from Troy.

''Gabriella'' shouted Troy. Gabriella walked back to Troy.

''What'' said Gabriella

''What did you mean we got paired up'' said Troy

Gabriella pointed to the list. ''The roles of Summer and Brian – Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton'' said Gabriella.

Gabriella walked to her house. Mrs Montez saw Gabriella walked in.

''Hi Gabby, how was your day'' said Mrs Montez

''Ok, just that me and Troy got pared for the call-backs even though we done single auditions'' said Gabriella

''That's good isn't it'' said Mrs Montez

''No, I want to get away from him, if I go near him I will want to get back together with him'' said Gabriella

''Maybe it supposed to be'' said Mrs Montez

''Well, maybe we won't get many scenes together'' said Gabriella

''Maybe not'' said Mrs Montez

Troy walked into his house and walked to his room and started singing. Mr Bolton walked to Troy's room.

''Troy, you got a part in the new school musical'' said Mr Bolton

''Yeah me and Gabriella got a call-back'' said Troy

''You and Gabriella got a call-back, so are you two back together then'' said Mr Bolton

''No, we done single auditions, but somehow we got a pairs call-back'' said Troy

''Maybe Ms Darbus though you and Gabriella would work well together, after last year musical'' said Mr Bolton

''Yeah, but we done single auditions'' said Troy

''I don't know, Troy'' said Mr Bolton

''I am going to go round to Gabriella house'' said Troy

''Ok, see you later, Troy'' said Mr Bolton

Troy walked to Gabriella house with his lyrics. Troy knocked on the door and Mrs Montez answered it.

''Troy'' said Mrs Montez

''I came here to see Gabriella'' said Troy

''Um, she up in her room, would you like to see her'' said Mrs Montez

''Um, yeah'' said Troy.

Troy walked in the house and walked to Gabriella room and knocked on the door.

''Go away, Mom'' shouted Gabriella

''It's Troy'' said Troy

''Oh, you can come in'' said Gabriella.

Troy walked in and sat down next to Gabriella

''Why did you come here'' said Gabriella

''To practice for the call-back'' said Troy

''Oh, I don't think I am going to do the call-back'' said Gabriella

''Why don't you want to do this call-back'' said Troy

''Because, I wanted to break out from being Troy's girl to Gabriella'' said Gabriella

''I understand, but maybe we can work together this last time and show the school what Gabriella can do'' said Troy

''Troy, I done that last year'' said Gabriella

''So, if you don't want to do the call-back, I will go'' said Troy walking away

''No, I want to do the call-back'' said Gabriella grabbing Troy arm

Troy and Gabriella start singing and Mrs Montez walked up the stairs and stood near the listening to Gabriella and Troy and smiled.

Gabriella and Troy sat down on the bed smiling.

''Are you happy'' said Troy

''Yeah, kind of'' said Gabriella

''Life been boring without you'' said Troy

Troy tried to kiss Gabriella but she pushed away and Gabriella ''Not yet, Troy''

''But I thought you wanted me to kiss you'' said Troy

''I do, but you broke up with me, Troy'' said Gabriella

''Gabby, I love you'' said Troy

''What, you don't, just go'' said Gabriella

''See you at school tomorrow for the rehearsal with Kelsi'' said Troy

''Bye Troy'' said Gabriella

Troy left the house happy and looking forward to spending more time with Gabriella. Mrs Montez walked in and saw Gabriella looking upset.

''What's the matter, Gabby'' said Mrs Montez

'''I think I have lead Troy on, but I still have feeling for him, nothing can make them go away'' said Gabriella

''Talk to him tomorrow'' said Mrs Montez


	5. Troy

**Chapter 5 ****–**** Troy**

Gabriella walked to school worried and upset thinking about Troy and what to say to him.

Troy walked into the school and saw Gabriella walking down the corridor

''Gabriella'' shouted Troy

Troy ran up to Gabriella.

''Hi Troy'' said Gabriella

''How are you'' said Troy

''I am good, fine'' said Gabriella

''That's good, are you rehearsing with Kelsi later'' said Troy

''I wanna talk to you about the call-back'' said Gabriella

''What about the call-back'' said Troy

''I don't wanna do the call-back'' said Gabriella

''Gabby, you told me that you wanna do the call-backs, so that you will be know for something'' said Troy

''I don't know, Troy, I am scared, last year, I was the math's geek, this year I am Troy's girl, maybe the world doesn't't want to know my name'' said Gabriella

Troy hugged Gabriella and Chad walked past and stopped in shock.

''Troy, we got basketball practice'' said Chad. Troy pulled away from Gabriella. ''Gabriella, I will see you later at your house'' said Troy

''Bye Troy'' said Gabriella. Gabriella walked into the science class and Troy and Chad walked to basketball practice.

''So what's happening with you and Gabriella'' said Chad

''Um, we nearly kissed'' said Troy

''What did you get interrupted by her Mom or something'' said Chad

''She said she wasn't ready yet'' said Troy

''Maybe she is at the friend stage'' said Chad

''Um and I told her I love her'' said Troy

''Wow, man, you don't do that'' said Chad

''Why'' said Troy

''Because you don't tell girls you love them when your broken up'' said Chad

Troy walked home and walked to his room and sat on his bed and looked at a picture of him and Gabriella.

Troy walked downstairs and sat on his sofa. Mr Bolton came and sat near him.

''Hi Troy, how are you'' said Mr Bolton

''I am ok, good, fine'' said Troy excited

''Good, so how's the rehearsal for the call-back going'' said Mr Bolton

''Ok, I got a rehearsal right now at Gabriella house, so I better go'' said Troy

''See you later, Troy'' said Mr Bolton

Troy walked to Gabriella house and knocked on the front door and Mrs Montez answered the door.

''Hi, Troy, do you wanna come in'' said Mrs Montez

''Yeah, thanks'' said Troy

Troy walked in and walked up to Gabriella room. Gabriella was sitting on her bed looking at her music sheet.

''Hi, Gabby, are you reading to rehearse'' said Troy

''Yeah, come in'' said Gabriella. Troy walked in and sat down next to Gabriella.

''Um, shall we start from the 1st line of the 2nd paragraph'' asked Troy

''Ok'' said Gabriella

_Ready for some sunshine_

_For my heart to take a chance_

_I am hear to stay, not moving away _

_Ready for a summer romance_

''Your getting really good Gabby'' said Troy

''So are you, Troy'' said Gabriella

''I haven't sung yet'' said Troy

''I mean, when you sang for the audition'' said Gabriella

Gabriella kissed Troy. ''What that for, Gabby'' said Troy

''I don't know'' said Gabriella. Gabriella kissed Troy.

''I thought you might have wanted a little extra'' Gabriella told Troy

''Gabriella, last week, you hated me, this week you kissed me'' said Troy

''I mean, I imagined my life without you and I didn't seem happy, my life not complete without you'' said Gabriella

''Me too, what's people at school going to think, Troy and Gabriella back together'' said Troy

''Troy, you gotta promise nobody calls me Troy's girl'' said Gabriella

''Ok, Troy's girl'' said Troy

''Troy'' shouted Gabriella

''I am joking'' said Troy

Gabriella throws a pillow at Troy and Troy throws a pillow at Gabriella.

Troy leans in and kisses Gabriella

''Troy, can you keep it a secret until the call-back'' said Gabriella

''Yeah, we will tell everyone afterwards, I bet they will be pleased'' said Troy.


	6. You Did What?

**Chapter 6 ****–**** You Did What?**

Troy walked to school happy and excited. Chad comes up behind him. ''Hi, Troy, my man'' said Chad

''Hi Chad'' said Troy happily

''What are you so happy about'' asked Chad

''Nothing, just happy, got the call-back today'' said Troy

''Oh, so that's what your so happy about'' asked Chad

''No, yeah'' said Troy

''What time is the call-backs'' said Chad

''3.30'' said Troy

Gabriella walked in school with Taylor and walked up to Troy and Chad. Taylor kissed Chad. Troy smiled at Gabriella and Gabriella smiled back

''Are you excited about the call-backs'' Taylor asked Gabriella

''Yeah, are you excited, Troy'' said Gabriella

''Yeah come on, let's go to class'' said Troy

Gabriella, Troy, Taylor and Chad walked in to the classroom and sat down at their desks and saw Mrs Darbus sitting down next to her desk.

''Is everyone ready for the call-backs later'' shouted Mrs Darbus

''Yeah'' said Gabriella looking at Troy. Troy smiled at Gabriella.

''Troy, what's happening with you and Gabriella'' asked Chad

''Nothing'' said Troy

''You seem to be getting on with Gabriella better'' said Chad

''Yeah, she doesn't't hate me anymore'' said Troy

''So, are you two friends now'' said Chad

''Yeah, we are friends, great friends'' said Troy

Troy and Gabriella walked into the drama studio and sat down in the seats. All the single call-backs were done and the double call-backs were nearly finished

''Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton'' shouted Mrs Darbus

Gabriella and Troy walked to the stage and started to sing:

_Finally summer__'__s here. _

_Good to be chilling__'__ out. _

_I__'__m off the clock. The pressure__'__s off. _

_Now my girl__'__s what it__'__s all about_

_Ready for some sunshine. _

_For my heart to take a chance. _

_I__'__m here to stay, and not moving away. _

_Ready for a summer romance._

''Thank you Gabriella and Troy'' said Mrs Darbus

Gabriella and Troy walked off the stage and sat down and kissed and Chad and Taylor walked behind them and stopped in shock.

''Are you two together'' said Taylor

''Um, yeah'' said Gabriella smiley

''Our plan worked'' said Chad

''What plan'' said Troy

''Well, we asked Mrs Darbus to pair you two together'' said Taylor

''You did what'' said Troy

''Well it got us back together'' said Gabriella

Troy hugged Gabriella and they kissed.

Gabriella and Troy got the main parts in the play and everyone loved them. Gabriella stopped being called Troy's girl and everyone knew her for her singing.


End file.
